Corey Riffin
Corey Riffin is the main character and protagonist of Grojband. He is a 13 year old boy as well as the lead singer of a garage band with his friends called Grojband. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. Biography Corey's a cute, quirky 13 year old boy who's popular with the dudes and even more so with the ladies because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own band? His confidence with music, people and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. Corey has a knack for making things go his way - and if they’re not, you can bet he’s got a plan up his sleeve to turn things around. His A.D.D has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. His bizarre O.C.D rituals have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Whenever Corey has a clever idea, he says - “Iv'e got a crazy plan that just might work." This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode. Corey knows that being the bands trusted leader is a super sweet gig. And although he may seem off in his own world at times - he’d never let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn’t last too long cuz messin’ with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the cheese to his rock-aroni, so his main objective is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was rippin' these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. Appearance Corey Riffin is a 13 year old boy with blue hair, black eyes, and white skin. and an orange beanie-hat on his head that has a tiny little picture of a skull on it very similar to the skull on the T-Shirt of Duncan from the Total Drama Series and the skull on the orange T-Shirt of Eric Needles from the sidekick series. He has a black shirt with white sleeves and a white collar and under that is a pair of orange commando pants which are pulled down a little so you can see his white underwear boxer shorts. He has orange and white sneakers and white socks under them. Personality Corey is the kind of guy who greets every day with a smile and enthusiasm. He is a fun loving adventurous funny dude. He seems to almost never feel any negative feelings though fear seems to be a very recurring one. He always has a great adventure packed up in his crazy brain. He has a few quirks here and there, but he is always getting into some sticky situations but it always finding a clever way to weasel his way out of every single one of them in almost every episode. Basically he is just some crazy teen boy who always has a hilaroius load of epicness in every day of his life. Relationships *'Trina Riffin' - Trina is Corey's older sister. Trina hates Corey and she is extremely rude to him and treats him horribly which is no different from how she treats everyone else. Corey is really good at ignoring her and being happy when she does this to him and doesn't seem to take any offense at all from what she does. It seems as though he doesn't even notice what she's doing to him, but he does notice. He is actually very passive about it and doesn't care about it. Corey in a way, is mean back to her, but he doesn't come on as strong as Trina does to him. Sometimes, Corey actually seems to act sort of nice to her but in a "joking" sort of way. The way Corey disrespects her is by jokingly doing annoying things to her. They start off small, but after a while, when things get out of hand, Corey happily does things to her that anger her so much, that she goes into Diary Mode. When Corey does mean things to her, he doesn't seem to want revenge or hold any grudge against her whatsoever. He seems to enjoy himself while he does it and he sucessfully does it every time without a problem. However, Corey has been shown to be angry with her on rare occasions, for insance in the episode "Wish Upon a Jug" Corey was shown to be angry at Trina for making her band be unable to play music and he got into a wish war with her and it seemed like everything he did to her was out of anger and everything she did to him annoyed him. Corey and Trina have a classic sibling rivalry with each other and Corey's the one on top. In every episode, Corey and his band do something to Trina to make her really mad. When she gets mad enough, she will go into said Diary Mode and she will write about what's angering her in her diary. After she's done, Corey takes her diary from her and reads what she wrote in her entry and puts her words into lyrics for a song. Corey and his band are terrible when it comes to writing lyrics which is why Trina is very important to them. If it weren't for Trina, Grojband would'nt be able to write any songs which actually happened in the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1." So Corey and Trina are enemies, but Corey needs Trina to be her enemy to help with his band. Someday, Corey will be able to come up with his own lyrics all on his own and will no longer need Trina. *'Kon Kujira' - Kon is Corey's friend and fellow bandmate. He is in the band with him and he always plays along with him and wants to do things with him as a friend. Although Kon likes his brother Kin more and seems to have a stronger and more in depth relationship with him, Kon is very loyal to Corey and is always willing to do what he tells him to do so long as he can do it with his brother Kin. *'Kin Kujira' - Kin and Corey are friends and bandmates. Although Kin is Corey's good friend, he has an even more powerful friendship with Kon. Kin still comes in handy with Corey and is always helping him with things that he asks him for which he mostly does alongside Kon. *'Laney Penn' - Laney is Corey's friend as well as his bandmate. Laney has a secret love interest for Corey but she is too nervous to tell him. Corey seems to be completely oblivious to this and he doesn't seem to show any love interest toward her in return. He is the only one in the band who has two nick names for her that he uses occasinally which are "Lanes" and "Lane." Whenever Corey touches Laney in a loving way or does something to her that she thinks is nice and sweet, she goes into a lovestruck state for him. On the flip side, Corey is always calling Laney names such as "Bro," Man." or "Dude" etc. which serves as a turn off for her. Corey doesn't exhibit any major signs of love for Laney at all however, there have been some small signs that may lightly imply that he loves her. For instance: Laney is the only girl in the band that Corey touches and he also has his two nicknames for her. There are also some recurring things that lightly imply that he does not love her which is mostly based on the way he adresses her by male names. For instance: In the episode Indie Road Rager, Corey said that he has a garage band with a cute girl in in minus the cute girl. It is unknown if Corey even has feelings for her at all and it is unknown what his reaction would be when and if Laney asks him out. *'Nick Mallory' - Nick Mallory and Corey don't really interact with each other in the show very often, but it can be implied that they are good friends. Sometimes, they seem to talk to each other about things in episodes such as "Cloudy with a chance of Malt Balls" when Corey came up to Nick on the streets and they both talked about Cherry Grapestain and her movie. *'The Newmans' - Corey Riffin hates the guts of the Newmans with all the hate he can give. The Newmans are the rival bands of Corey and pretty much the only and worst enemies he has besides his sister Trina. Grojband is a bigger band than the Newmans and they are always trying to take the spotlight away from them. Fortunately for them, Grojband always stops them and keeps their title as a bigger and better band than The Newmans. Quotes *"I've got a crazy plan that just might work." *"Showtime." *"We have lift-off." *"Thanks for coming out everybody." *"Used it, trying to forget it, diarrhea in class, we don't have any good entries for lyrics in here." *"Operation make Trina look dumb in front of hunky Nick Mallory so we can steal her diary and turn them into wicked lyrics for a new song so we can rock out in front of everyone is now in (catches breath) play." *"Um, thank you? Your'e beautiful!" *"Who here likes watching movies? ... Nobody! Their too long, their boring, but what part of a movie does everybody love? ... The trailers! The best parts of a movie jammed into a minute, but nobody's ever heard of, the movie trailer band! We'll show Cherry how awesome we are and she'll hire us to play in all her trailers." *"Shhh ... Now's not the time for really good questions." *"By the power of rock, Grojband unite!" *"Fellow Grojbandians! What's the one thing that will make tonight's Halloween gig the awesomest of all Halloween gigs?" *"I know Lanes and I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time, ... I should have said I liked you costume. My bad man. It's sick." *"We need to show everyone that the pox rocks." *"Lemme solo for a second." Trivia *Corey's first name was originally intended to be "Tre" and his last name was intended to be "Trippen". *The skull on his hat is exactly like the one on Duncan's Shirt from the Total Drama series and the one on the Shirt of Eric Needles from the Sidekick series. This was probably because these shows were all made by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton, the creators of all these shows. *His last name "Riffin" may be a pun on the phrase "Riffing on a gutiar" which means to be play a guitar and Corey sometimes plays a guitar in the show. *In the episode "No Strings Attached" it was revealed that he heason he got inspired to start his band was because of him wataching a show when he was a little kid about an anamatronic band called The Bubble Bunch Band. Category:Characters